Shadow's Story
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: In Egyptian times, a little girl is torn from her home, and thrown into a new atmosphere.Will she get along with the pharaohs son,and not get into complete trouble with everyone?PG13 for later chapters -COMPLETED!CHAPTER 9 UP!-
1. Kura Eruna

Shadow's Story  
  
Hi, this is the revised version of Shadow's story, as in, when she was growing up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it (I did a fair bit of digging, just so I'd get most of this stuff right)  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any yu-gi-oh characters in this fic.  
  
P.S- The village of Kuru Eruna is where Bakura actually grew up in the manga, it's where all of the pharaohs best craftsmen, and tomb makers lived.( Also, this is a teaser, if no one likes it, the rest WON'T be added, and it'll rot in the bowels of my hard drive! Also, where a period doesn't make sense, it's supposed to be 3 dots. Does anyone how you can keep them like that?)  
  
Hi.My name is Shadow, but my real name is Shadahrien. Pretty weird, huh? That's why everyone just calls me Shadow.  
  
Well, I suppose you want to here how I came to be a yami, and all that, right? Well, in order to do that, I'll have to take you way back, to when I was about.4 or 5, it's hard to remember things that happened 5000 years ago.well, here goes.  
  
~Ancient Egypt, in the village of Kuru Eruna~  
  
Shadahrien ran down the long street in the market place, after her best friend.  
  
"BAKURA!! WAIT FOR ME!!" she shouted, dodging a person who had stepped onto her path.  
  
"WELL, HURRY UP THEN!" he shouted back to her.  
  
She grumbled under her breath, and continued to run after Bakura.  
  
The two finally got through the market place, and stopped to catch their breath, before going to the foot of one of the many mountain-like hills, situated around their small village.  
  
"What took you so long, Shadow?" Bakura asked, grinning at her.  
  
"Shut up, just because some idiotic people got in my way, doesn't mean I'm slower than you," She said, punching him in the arm.  
  
"Sure it doesn't" he said, running off toward the foot of a mountain-like hill.  
  
"BAKURA!!" Shadow yelled, chasing after him, waving her fist in the air.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the hill, Bakura had already began climbing it. "Your such a wimp!" she yelled up at him, climbing up after him.  
  
"No I'm not! You are!" He yelled down to her.  
  
The two reached the top, after only a few minutes of climbing, seeing as they had been climbing it since they were 3 years old.  
  
"So, why'd we come up here again?" Bakura asked, flopping down onto the hard stone, letting his feet dangle off the side of the cliff.  
  
"Because we always do?" Shadow said.  
  
"Oh, wait! Now I remember!" Bakura said, digging into the pocket of the red robe his father had given him that was about 3 sizes too big.  
  
Shadow sat down beside him, dangling her feet over the edge as well. "What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Here." He said, handing her a black choker with an ankh pendant hanging off of it.  
  
"Oh! Wow!! Thank you!" she said, hugging him, and putting it on.  
  
"You're welcome he said, blushing slightly. Shadow smiled, and looked down at their village. "It's kinda funny."  
  
"What is?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Well, that you gave me this, and I got you.this" she pulled a golden ring off her finger, and handed it to Bakura.  
  
".Thanks." he said, putting it on. Shadow grinned at him, then looked back down at the village.  
  
"You'll always wear it, right?" She asked him.  
  
"Until it doesn't fit anymore.you?"  
  
"Of course" Shadow said.  
  
Just then, she noticed some of the pharaoh's soldiers riding into the village, and heading straight for her fathers small shop.  
  
"Oh my gods! Bakura!" She said, getting panicky.  
  
"What?" he asked, looking to where she was staring.  
  
Shadow got up, and climbed down the hill.  
  
"Wait for me!" Bakura called, climbing down after her.  
  
Shadow raced towards her fathers shop, as the soldiers spoke to him, and he pleaded something at them.  
  
"Please, let me bring my daughter, I'm sure she could be of some use at the palace, she is my only family! I can't leave her!" he pleaded.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you must come now, the palace needs more weaponry workers." One of the soldiers said.  
  
"Father?" Shadow pulled at her fathers robes.  
  
One of the two soldiers grabbed, her and hoisted her onto their horse, and got on, as her father got onto another horse.  
  
"What?! WAIT!" she turned to see Bakura standing there, looking confused. Tears fell down Shadows face as she rode away from him. "BAKURA!!" she screamed, tears falling down her face. "I DON'T WANNA GO!!" She cried the rest of the way to the palace.  
  
~A week later~  
  
Shadow wandered down the hall, kicking a small piece of stone as she went. "This absolutely sucks.I don't want to be the chamber maid of some stuck up little prince." she muttered to herself, as she walked towards the large alabaster steps that lead down into the main courtyard. She looked up to see a cloaked and hooded person slowly edge up to someone sitting between two huge stone pillars, which adorned the stairs. He person shoved whoever it was off the edge of the high platform that the stairs led to, and they ran down the hall, away from Shadow, and the person they had pushed. Shadow rushed over to where the person had been shoved, and looked over the edge.  
  
"Prince Yami!" Shadow said. Yami was barely keeping his hold on the edge of the platform with one hand.  
  
"Help me!" he said to her.  
  
She held her hand down "give me your hand" she said, and he gave her the arm he wasn't holding onto the platform with. She quickly hoisted him up.  
  
"Thank you" he said, between gasps of breath.  
  
"Sure, whatever." she said, standing up, and brushing herself off.  
  
"Wait!" he said, getting up as well. "What's your name?"  
  
"What does it matter to you? I mean, you'll find out soon enough." She said, as she began to walk away from him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he said, catching up to her.  
  
"Well, I'm going to end up being your chamber maid, so, you'll find out my name soon enough."  
  
"You don't sound too thrilled about that."  
  
"Well, that's cause I'm not!" she quickened her pace.  
  
"Well, I owe you something for saving my life, perhaps I could arrange for you to do something else?" he said.  
  
".You could do that?" She asked, stopping.  
  
"Of course I can!" he said, proudly.  
  
"Well, don't bet on being able to do it now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because a couple of guards are here, to escort you back to your lesson, I believe." She said, looking down the hall.  
  
"Aw, come off it!" he said, running down the hall, away from the guards.  
  
Shadow giggled, and turned down a hallway, into the palace. 


	2. Palace Life

Shadow's Story  
  
Ok, one person reviewed, so I'll update. Thanks to Crystal Galadriel who reviewed. And, to answer your review, well, you'll just have to read the rest of the story, won't you? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own YGO, or anything affiliated with it.  
  
P.S-Again, does ANYONE know how to keep 3 dots AS 3 dots? It's annoying when they all turn into periods-_-;  
  
~The next day~  
  
"Stupid.moronic.prince!" Shadow muttered to herself, as she ran down the hall, away from her mentor, who was to teach her what to do to be a chambermaid. "He told me he'd get me out of this! I swear.when I get my hands on him." Just then, she looked back to see how far she was from her mentor, when she ran into someone, knocking them over, and falling on top of them.  
  
"Ow.Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."She said, getting up.  
  
"That's okay." Prince Yami said, sitting up.  
  
"You?! WHY I OUTTA!" She went to grab his cloak/cape that was draped around his neck, when her mentor yanked her back, and spun her around.  
  
"You little brat! I told you to stay put while I went to see what happened in the courtyard!" Her mentor screamed in her face.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Shadow muttered.  
  
"Shadahrien, why won't you take your lessons seriously?!"  
  
"Shadahrien?!" Yami said, standing behind her, suppressing a laugh.  
  
Shadow whipped around, and grabbed his cloak. "You want to make something of it?!" She growled.  
  
Yami blinked, and looked surprised. No one, not even his own father had raised their voice at him. Now, he was being yelled at by a 5-year-old girl, who was to be a chambermaid?  
  
"SHADAHRIEN!" Her mentor screamed, smacking Shadow in the side of the head.  
  
Shadow quickly let go of Yami, and she fell to her knees, holding the side of her head. Yami blinked again, and looked at Shadows mentor, who was fuming.  
  
"Excuse me, but why did you hit her like that?" He asked.  
  
The woman looked at him, and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Prince, but she would have surly strangled you, or hurt you in some way."  
  
"I highly doubt it." Yami said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.  
  
The woman shuddered, and reached down towards Shadow.  
  
"Leave her." He said, as fiercely as he could, seeing as he was only 5.  
  
The woman looked at him, then at Shadow, then quickly scurried away.  
  
Yami watched her leave, them bent down to Shadow, whose bangs were hanging in her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Shadow turned away from him.  
  
"Please.", he reached out to her and she quickly, got up, and moved away from him. Yami got up, looking rather confused. Shadow quickly bowed to him, making sure the whole time he couldn't see he face, and she turned, and walked away.  
  
Yami watched her go with sad eyes, then quickly ran to the throne room, to speak with his father.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Shadow got up that morning, and rubbed the side of her head. She had a large bruise where the teacher had hit her, and it still hurt. She sighed, and changed from her sleep robes, to her dress-like robes.  
  
A knock came from her door. She blinked, and went over to it, and opened it.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, as she opened it. A large burly looking guard stood in the doorway.  
  
"Are you Shadahrien?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." she said.  
  
"You have been requested to appear in front of the pharaoh." He said.  
  
".uh-oh." she muttered, her heart skipping a beat.  
  
The guard turned, and began to walk away, down the hall, towards the throne room.  
  
Shadow quickly ran after him, not particularly anticipating what would be waiting for her in the throne room.  
  
~In the throne room~  
  
Shadow bowed deeply to the pharaoh, at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the throne.  
  
"Shadahrien. You have been found to have saved my sons life, did you not?" the pharaoh asked, shifting slightly in his throne.  
  
Shadow stood, and looked up to the pharaoh. "Um.yes, pharaoh"  
  
"I see.well, he has asked me to reconsider what you are to do, when you become the proper age, in the palace. So, I have instated, that you are to be taught with several boys, to become military persons."  
  
Shadow blinked. "Um.thank you pharaoh" she said, bowed, and left the room.  
  
".ARG! My gods.this sucks, my life'll be a living nightmare with those stupid boys." she muttered to herself, heading towards her bedchambers.  
  
"I thought you'd do anything, as long as it wasn't becoming a chambermaid?" Prince Yami came up behind her.  
  
Shadow turned to him. ".Thank you" she said, she bowed slightly, and continued down the hall.  
  
"Why do you act so formal now?" he asked, catching up to her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, not looking at him, still going down the hall.  
  
"Well, before you wouldn't even recognize the fact that I was royal, now your bowing to me every few minutes."  
  
"So, what's your point?"  
  
"I preferred it when you acted like I was a normal person."  
  
Shadow stopped, and turned to him. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No, why would I?" he asked, looking a bit shocked.  
  
"Well, lets see," she began walking again, "you get all those perks, and everyone listens to you, who wouldn't want that?"  
  
"I don't," he said sadly, walking beside her.  
  
Shadow looked over at him. He seemed really sad about being prince.  
  
"Fine then, well, if you really want me to act like your just another random person.ditch all the glitz" she said with a small smile.  
  
"What?" He looked surprised.  
  
"Get rid of all your jewellery, and stuff, and we can go play in the courtyard!" She said. Yami blinked, then a smile broke onto his face.  
  
"Alright!" he then ran down the hall, and turned a corner to go to his room, and Shadow smiled to herself. Maybe he wasn't as stuck up as she thought.  
  
(A/N-Contrary to how I make them act, they are only 5 years old here! Wayyyy back then, you had to act more mature, and do work when you were that age, ok?)  
  
When Yami came back, he had taken off all of his jewellery, and had put on clothes that looked most 'peasantish', meaning that he had thrown on a beige robe-thing, much like Shadow's. He actually looked like a normal, every-day Egyptian, with the exception of his hair.  
  
"Alright! You actually look normal."  
  
"Didn't I look normal before?"  
  
"Well, for a prince, yeah, but I mean, like everybody else!"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Anyway, aren't we going to play now?"  
  
"Yeah!" Yami looked rather excited.  
  
The two ran down several halls, and down a set of alabaster steps to the side courtyard, which was filled with flowers, a lily pond, and the ground wasn't hard stone, like the main courtyard was, it was soft Nile grass. The two grabbed some sticks, and played war, until they heard panicked voices from just up the stairs in the palace.  
  
"The prince! He's gone! Disappeared!" a female voice carried out to the courtyard. "Uh-oh" Yami said, looking at Shadow.  
  
"We'd better go back inside, and you'd better get changed" Shadow said, looking as equally scared as Yami.  
  
They ran inside, avoiding everyone they could, and went to Yami's bedchambers. "I have to go, see you later" Shadow said.  
  
"Bye.and, thank you" Yami said with a small smile.  
  
Shadow smiled, and turned, to run into someone.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here?"  
  
"Ma-Mahaado! How nice to see you!" Shadow said with a weak smile.  
  
Mahaado was, at the moment, a 'magician', and priest in training. He was also at least 5 years older than Shadow and Yami, making him 10 years old.  
  
"You two are in so much trouble." He said.  
  
"Oh, please!! Don't tell anyone what we were doing! Yami just wanted to do something normal!" Shadow said.  
  
"And what would 'normal' be?" Mahaado asked, frowning down at Shadow.  
  
"Playing war in the side courtyard." Shadow muttered.  
  
"Uh-huh.whatever. Yami, get changed, I'm sure your father is worried about you."  
  
With that, Mahaado walked away. (A/N-Can anyone guess who Mahaado is??.Well, I'll tell you! He's actually the Dark Magician in the anime!! Weird, huh? Anyway, that doesn't really matter at the moment. If ya wanna know more, read the manga, I think it's issue 138 or something of weekly shonen jump)  
  
"Well.that was weird.anyway, go get changed!" Shadow said, walking away.  
  
"Right" Yami went into his room.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Shadow began her training as a future soldier/guard, and Yami was stuck in classes as well.  
  
"No, no, keep your arm up! Yes, like that! NOW shoot the arrow!"  
  
Shadow grumbled as the captain of guard, Semaharie, picked on her, for doing the slightest things wrong with her bow and arrow class. She thought it was because she was a girl. And, that WAS most likely it. Semaharie had never taught a girl before, and he didn't like it. He didn't think girls should be allowed to even be considered to join the ranks of the military. Which, he was pleased about, had never happened until now. Shadow shot the arrow perfectly, and was the only one in the whole class to get a bulls eye. Several in a row, to be exact.  
  
Once the class was over, Shadow was called aside by Semaharie.  
  
"Look, in order to be in our classes, you have to be a recognized person," He handed her a gold headband, that had wing-like pieces going off to either side, as well as several gold anklets and bracelets, "As well, as the fact that your hair has to be cut." Shadow had a long ponytail, which she loved because it looked very pretty, in her opinion.  
  
Shadow, sighed, and turned around, so Semaharie could cut her ponytail off. He quickly did so, and her hair fell onto her shoulders.  
  
She then ran into the palace, a silent tear sliding down her face. Her hair being cut, she could take, having to wear uncomfortable jewellery, she could take, even being picked on for being a girl she could take, but she couldn't take the fact that she had to change every aspect of herself, just to be in some stupid classes, and get a super low rank in the Egyptian military, and then die in some whacked out battle.  
  
Shadow sighed, and flopped onto her bed, dropping the jewellery on the floor as she did so.  
  
A knock came to her door. She slowly got up, and opened the door to her room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yami stood in the door, a smile on his face. When he got a good look at Shadow, his smile faded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Your hair, it's cut!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "It just looks weird" he said, he then noticed the jewellery on the floor.  
  
"Man, they're decking you all out!"  
  
Shadow shrugged, and motioned for him to come in, as she picked up the jewellery, and put it on a table beside the window.  
  
"What's the matter?" Yami asked, sitting down on Shadows bed.  
  
"I don't know." she muttered.  
  
"Oh"  
  
~One week later~  
  
Shadow was like that the rest of the week. She had managed to keep her hair out of her face, by using the headband, and she had put on all of the anklets and bracelets. She really looked like someone important now.  
  
She was in the middle of one of her classes, this one was about how to throw a dagger with exact precision, when she heard it. It sounded like Bakura, but she couldn't tell. She dropped her dagger, and quickly ran, before her teacher could stop her. She ran out the main gates to the palace, and into the town that surrounded it. That's when she saw him. He was standing beside his father, who was trying to sell something to a merchant. "BAKURA!" Shadow yelled, running over to him.  
  
He turned, and looked startled. "Hi.who're you?"  
  
Shadow looked downfallen, but then Bakura noticed the black choker with the ankh still hanging around Shadows neck.  
  
"Shadow?!" Bakura asked, beginning to smile.  
  
"Yeah!" She said, hugging him.  
  
"Wow! I never thought I'd see you again!" He said, hugging her back.  
  
"Me neither! Oh, I missed you!"  
  
"Bakura, I'll be awhile, if you want to go do something." Bakura's father said.  
  
Bakura smiled up at his father, and he grabbed Shadows hand and he pulled her along as they went.  
  
"Where're we going?!" Shadow asked.  
  
"The Nile!" Bakura said.  
  
In all truth, ever since Shadow had moved to the palace, she had never seen the Nile before.  
  
The two stopped right at the Niles edge.  
  
"Oh! Wow.I've never seen it before!" She said, peering into the water.  
  
"I know, it's magnificent, isn't it?!" Bakura said.  
  
"Yeah." Shadow slipped off her shoes, and took off her anklets, and stepped into the water. "It's cold!" she squealed.  
  
"Well, duh!" Bakura laughed.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
The two had spent the whole afternoon together, playing in the water of the Nile, and running around the market place, playing pranks on the merchants.  
  
It began to get darker, and Shadow began to panic.  
  
"Oh no! I should've been back ages ago!" She said.  
  
Bakura looked at his friend worriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, this was fun, but I have to go now!" Shadow put on all of her jewellery, and shoes, and ran back to he palace.  
  
"Bye." Bakura muttered, watching her run. 


	3. Lessons,lessons,damn that high priest!

Shadow's Story  
  
Hi! Sorry that I'm late with updating. I told myself I'd update every week, but I lost track of the last time I updated, and it all went downhill from there. I'm really sorry!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
P.S-AGAIN, I really would like to know how to keep those 3 dots AS 3 dots, instead of a period! Anyone know how??  
  
~At the palace~  
  
Shadow ran as fast as she could back to her chambers, but when she reached it, she was too late.  
  
"SHADAHRIEN! Where have you been?!" her father yelled. Shadow turned to her father slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry father, but I saw Bakura in town, and I just HAD to see him."  
  
"I don't care who you just 'HAD' to see! You missed your classes, and you never came for supper. If you miss one more class, your going straight back to becoming a chamber maid, and I don't care what the pharaoh's son says at this point, you got that?!"  
  
"Yes father." Shadow said obediently.  
  
"Good, now, go to bed." He said, and walked away.  
  
Shadow sighed, and her stomach grumbled. "Why'd I have to miss supper?" she muttered to herself, holding her stomach, and going into her room.  
  
When she walked in, she saw a bowl of fresh fruit on the table that stood beside that small balcony that was attached to her room. She walked over to the table, and found a note on top of the fruit. She picked it up slowly, then scowled. She had no idea how to read, but she had a faint idea of who had left her the food.  
  
She picked up an apple from the bowl, and bit into it, as she stepped onto her balcony. "Well, prince, I guess this means we're friends." she whispered into the wind.  
  
~11 years later~  
  
Shadow had grown up since the day she met Bakura in the small town outside the palace walls. She was 16, and had only one year left to learn all she needed to know to become a soldier. Her hair had grown back, and her attire had changed dramatically. Instead of the beige robe that she wore when she was young, she wore a white linen tank top, which was cut just below her collarbone, and cut off about an inch above her navel. She also wore a short skirt, which was cut off nearly half an inch above her knees. With the skirt she wore a royal blue and gold belt that was an inch wide, and down the centre of the belt, in the front, was a long piece of material, that was also royal blue and gold, that went down to her ankles. With all this, she wore a gold hair band, that held her hair back in a ponytail, a gold choker, several gold armbands and bracelets, two gold anklets one one leg, and one on the other, as well as a hoop of gold around the ankle that had only one anklet, and lets not forget embroidered slipper-like shoes.  
  
Shadow ran down the hall to her room. Even as a 16 year old, she was still forgetful. "How could I forget my dagger?!" she muttered to herself.  
  
She burst into her room, and snatched a small leather hilt off a table beside her bed. It was only big enough to put around her ankle. Which she did. It held a dagger that had a 10-inch blade. It was a gift from Yami on her sweet 16.  
  
She then bolted out of her room, and ran to the courtyard. She was horribly late for a lesson on chariot running.  
  
"Why're you in such a rush?"  
  
Shadow stopped just before running into priest Seto, the cousin of Yami, who had a slight hatred of Shadow.  
  
"Because I'm late for a class." Shadow said hastily to Seto.  
  
"Is that so? Well, I wouldn't want to make you late." He said snidely.  
  
"Ok, well then, move." Shadow said, sidestepping him. He followed her movement.  
  
"Whoops, terribly sorry." He said with fake sincere-ness.  
  
"I'm sure you are." Shadow said, shoving Seto out of the way, and walking past him. Seto stumbled over to the side, and glared at Shadow as she went past. She then began running again, seeing as now she was even later then she had hopped for.  
  
She slid to a halt near the person farthest away from her teacher, and she snuck into ranks.  
  
"Shadow, how nice of you to join us after we've already gone over the basics of riding a chariot.  
  
"I-I'm very sorry, I got held up." She said.  
  
"Uh-huh." he then went back to teaching his lesson.  
  
~That evening~  
  
"My great Gods!!" Shadow said, walking down the hall beside Yami.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"I thought that stupid lecture on chariots would NEVER end!!" she said, throwing her arms in the air, and letting then fall to her sides.  
  
Yami smiled. "Try memorizing the names of the last 20 pharaohs, and see if YOU make it through the day."  
  
Shadow smiled at him. Shadows skin was as dark as any Egyptians, but Yami's was a fare bit lighter. He hadn't been able to go out to the courtyard as much as she, and he was stuck in classes indoors, while most of hers were outdoors.  
  
Yami yawned, then quickly stifled it when he glanced Shadows amused look.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm.well, you get to sit inside a nice palace all day, and learn desk work, while the rest of us are outside, and working much harder, and YOU'RE the tired one." She said bemused.  
  
Yami smiled sheepishly. His father had died nearly 3 years after Shadow had arrived, and his uncle, High Priest Akunadin, had been running the country as Yami took his classes. The same day that Shadow would graduate and become a soldier, Yami would take his place as pharaoh, which was next year, the day after his birthday.  
  
Suddenly, as the two were talking, and walking, Shadow got rammed by a small girl.  
  
"MANA!" Mahaado yelled, coming around a corner, a ways away down the hall.  
  
"Oh, please, let me by! I don't want to go!" Mana pleaded at Shadow. (A/N- Anyone know who Mana is? I'll tell ya! She's the Dark Magician Girl! Anyway, same note as Mahaado, read the manga to find out the whole story)  
  
Shadow bent, and looked into Mana's eyes. "Where don't you want to go to?" she asked, in a mother-like tone.  
  
".Class." muttered Mana.  
  
Shadows eyes gleamed for a moment, and she smiled. "But, why Mana? You get to have some of the best classes in the whole palace!"  
  
Mana looked at Shadow confused for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, because you get to learn magic. That is the best thing to learn!" she said, reassuring the young girl.  
  
Mana's confused look grew into a happy one, just as Mahaado reached them. "Mana! It's time for class," he said, out of breath.  
  
Shadow stood up, as Mana turned to her teacher. "Ok!" she said, and ran back to where the two had come from. Mahaado blinked, then sighed, exasperated. He then ran after Mana, a bit slower than what he had been chasing her.  
  
Yami looked at Shadow, his expression now confused.  
  
"What? I do think that. I wish I could've learned magic.maybe then I could've become a mage, or a priest." she said.  
  
Yami smiled. "And you probably would've been a great one."  
  
Shadow burst out laughing. "Yeah, right! I probably would've screwed every little thing up!" The two walked down the hall laughing.  
  
"Shadahrien." her father said, coming in front of the two.  
  
Shadow blinked. "What is it father?" she asked, going to her father. He had been sick for the past week, and he shouldn't have been up and walking yet.  
  
"Shadow, I have to tell you something."  
  
"Alright." she said, helping her father walked to his room.  
  
Yami stopped, watched them go, and he went to the dinning hall.  
  
"What is it father?" she asked, sitting him down on his bed. He lay down, and Shadow put a wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Shadow, my dear daughter.you are coming upon your graduation, and you are a year past the age most women get married."  
  
Shadow nodded, not understanding what her father was trying to get to.  
  
"Well, my dear, you are to be married to Bakura." he said quietly, and then coughed.  
  
Shadow was startled at the news, she didn't think he had arranged a marriage for her.  
  
"But, seeing as you are to become a soldier, and he to be a merchant." he stopped in mid sentence to catch his breath, "there would be no point.besides, I don't think he'd want to marry you anyway."  
  
Shadow was even more startled at this, after all, she was pretty, why wouldn't he want to marry her?!  
  
".because that would be a complete switch from what everyone else does.the women are merchants.and the men are soldiers."  
  
Oh.  
  
"So, my dear.I'm afraid my time has come.I love you." He drew a breath, and his eyes slowly closed.  
  
"Father?!" Shadow said. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. "I love you too." she said, holding his hand, and resting her head on his chest as she wept.  
  
~Later~  
  
It was well past supper, and Yami had become worried about where Shadow was. He had been walking the halls of the palace for sometime, and had not seen her. Finally, he decided to stop his search and go to the side courtyard. When he reached it, he found Shadow standing at the edge of the small pond that housed many Nile Lotus flowers.  
  
"Shadow." he said quietly, walking over to her.  
  
".My father died." she said, staring at the water, her gaze never wavering.  
  
"Well.I promise you that he will have a good tomb," he said, touching her shoulder.  
  
"Thank you." she muttered, "Yami.I.My father told me that I was to be married.to an old friend of mine"  
  
"Hmmm? Who?" He asked.  
  
".Bakura."  
  
"Interesting.was he the one who you ran off to meet in town when you were supposed to be in class several years ago?" He asked, moving beside her.  
  
"How'd you know that?" her gaze finally left the pond, and went to his face.  
  
He smiled. "Well, who do you think left the bowl of fruit for you? Mahaado. 'accidentally' let it slip that he saw you run into town, and he later mentioned that he saw you with a boy with white hair."  
  
Shadow was just struck dumb, but she smiled, and shoved Yami. "You know.I never could read your note."  
  
"Ah, I had forgotten that you couldn't read"  
  
"Yes, well, we've been learning for that last week, and I've been piecing it together as best I can."  
  
"Well, I can always tell you what it says."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It said 'I noticed you were gone at supper. I thought you may be hungry.' Signed 'a friend'" he said, moving away, and going back into the palace.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" she shouted after him.  
  
A Lotus flower moved slightly in the breeze, and a petal from a nearby tree landed in the water, making a small ripple. 


	4. Twisted fate

Shadow's Story  
  
OK! Early update! Because of this, there won't be an update for the next week. This is because I start a new semester this week, and I'll be busy. Ok? So now, on with the fic! (This chapters nice and long, to keep you occupied ^_^ )  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
P.S-I don't wanna have to keep writing this, but, does anyone ANYONE know how to keep 3 dots as is? It's kind of annoying seeing periods everywhere.  
  
~Next year, Yami's birthday~  
  
"My my, another year older, are we Yami?" Shadow teased.  
  
He shoved her playfully. "You'll be the same age soon," he said. It was true. Shadow's birthday was in two weeks.  
  
She yawned, and stretched. It was early in the morning. They had no more classes, and could spend the day exploring the town. Yami was slightly apprehensive about this, though. He knew that he would be bothered by the townspeople. Shadow on the other hand, was absolutely ecstatic about it.  
  
Priest Seto came up behind the two. "And where're you two going?" he asked. The same day that Yami became pharaoh, and Shadow became a soldier, Seto became a high priest. As did a few other people Shadow had never met.  
  
Shadow and Yami turned to him. Yami opened his mouth to say something, but Shadow beat him to it.  
  
"And what would it be to you?" she asked in a tone she saved especially for him.  
  
"Nothing really, except the fact that Yami has other things to attend to than being with an under classed soldier wanna-be." He said snidely.  
  
Shadow scowled at him, and raised her fist to his face. "Take that back. Take that back, or I'll send you to the palace of Ra myself!"  
  
He looked at her like she was a wet rat. "Put your hand down, or you'll spend the next year in the dungeons with the convicts and rats. It would suit you well, actually."  
  
She grabbed the front of his purple robes, and pulled him down to her height so her face was right in his (A/N-She was a pretty tall chick though, mind you! She was only about half a foot shorter that Seto) and she opened her mouth to retort to his remark, but Yami intervened. He grabbed her hand, and she let go of his robes, and Seto stood straight up.  
  
"Look, we can go to town later, ok?"  
  
Shadow look bewildered at Yami, and Seto smirked at her. She frowned at him, and drew her fist up, just as he turned with Yami, and they went down the hall.  
  
"Ra damn you, Seto." she muttered under her breath. She hastily turned, and quickly walked away.  
  
~That evening~  
  
"Happy Birthday Yami!" Shadow said cheerily. The two had not gone to the town, because Yami had been busy all day, but Shadow actually found this a good thing, because she was able to get him a present.  
  
"That you" he said with a smile at his friend.  
  
"Here." she said, handing him a gift that was wrapped in papyrus, and tied with a piece of gold material.  
  
Yami took the gift carefully. He had not been expecting anything from Shadow. She had never been able to get him anything before. He gingerly unwrapped it, to find a book. It had an emerald green front and back. The binding was a thin piece of cord that was died green as well. At the top of the cover, there was a beautiful tiny painting of a red dragon with two sets of great powerful wings. Its eyes were tiny embedded rubies. And the dragon was between two tiny golden paintings of Isis, the goddess, with her great wings pointed towards the dragon. When Yami opened the book though, it was blank. All save the front page, it was a note from Shadow. The first writing she had done for anything besides class.  
  
It read "I thought, when you become pharaoh, you may want to record things that are important to YOU, not that moronic scribe. Friends forever, Shadow"  
  
Yami smiled at Shadow. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome!" She said with a huge smile. Lets just say, it had cost A LOT for that book.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Shadow attended Yami's ceremony to become pharaoh. He was presented with his 'crown' so to speak, and he sat in his throne. Shadow found this mighty boring, to say the least. And Yami, in turn, attended her graduation ceremony.  
  
At her ceremony, she stood in ranks for a good hour, while awards were given, and positions appointed. One thing that wasn't given, though, was captain of guard. Nor was captain of the military, though, it would not be given for some time, they would've at least said who was next in line to become it, after Semaharie passed over to the other plain. She found this rather odd.  
  
Finally it was all over. Yet, Shadow was miserable. Everyone, and it's not being over-exaggerated, EVERYONE except Shadow was given their rank and position there.  
  
"Who am I kidding? They find me a big fat joke. I probably went through all that for no reason!" she ran into her room, crying.  
  
A few moments later, a knock came upon her door.  
  
"Who.who is it?" she asked through sobs.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Come in Yami."  
  
He walked over to her, one hand behind his back. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Everything! I'm no use here.I should go back to Kura Eruna! At least there I would be able to be a merchant or something."  
  
"Now, why would you want to do that when you have such an important job here?"  
  
"What?" Shadow wiped her eyes, and looked at Yami confused.  
  
He brought out what he had been hiding behind his back. It was a headband. Much like the one Shadow already had, but much more intricate, and decorated.  
  
She blinked. "Well, what could a pharaoh do without his captain of guard?"  
  
She looked startled for a moment, then began to laugh, and she hugged Yami. "That's why they didn't give it to me! Oh! They did think this was a joke!"  
  
Yami laughed. "They did. They didn't want to give it to you at all, just because you're a woman. And, you're also the next captain of the Egyptian military."  
  
At this Shadow stopped. "Now, I know you're joking."  
  
"No. You're the best in class. You graded above the rest."  
  
"Oh my great gods!" She gave Yami another hug, and began laughing again. "I can't believe this! Oh! Thank you!"  
  
Yami laughed, and Shadow took the headband.  
  
"Better get ready, you start in an hour." he then left the room, and left Shadow to her glee.  
  
She suddenly stopped. "An hour?!" She got up, and put the headband on the bedside table, then ran out of her room, to the weaponry. That's where all the uniforms were kept.  
  
She slid into the weaponry, and startled the man who was making arrows.  
  
"My, I think you have the wrong room, girly!" he said with a hardy laugh.  
  
Shadow frowned at him. "As a matter of fact, I have the exact right room! I have to get my uniform."  
  
"What?" he stopped, and dropped the arrowhead he had in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm here to get my uniform!"  
  
The man sat there with his mouth open, and a girl from the room behind the weaponry came out, with a bundle of linens in her arms.  
  
"You must be Shadahrien! I have your things right here." She handed Shadow the linens, and grabbed a quiver full of arrows, as well as a bow, and handed those to her as well.  
  
"Thank you!" Shadow said, and left. The man was still sitting there with his mouth open, looking utterly astonished.  
  
Shadow went into her room, and unfolded the linens. They weren't much different than what she was already wearing, except that the belt and the piece of material that hung from the front were much more refined, and graceful than hers. Also, the top was more like the fine linen that Yami wore, than the heavier stuff she wore. She quickly changed, put on all of her jewellery and her new headband. But, something was still not quite right. She had it! She ran back to the weaponry, then into the room the uniforms were kept, and made.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked the girl who had given her the uniform.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning to Shadow.  
  
"Do you have any extra dye?"  
  
"Um.yes, some blue."  
  
"May I use it?" Shadow asked eagerly.  
  
"Um.sure" The girl said, taking Shadow to the room that the Uniforms were made, and then to the large barrel of blue dye.  
  
"Great! Um, while I'm at it, do you have any linen you don't plan on using?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you bring it to me?"  
  
".Sure."  
  
The girl went to get the linen, and Shadow grinned at her reflection in the dye.  
  
"Here" the girl said, handing Shadow a piece of linen.  
  
"Great." Shadow said. She pulled back all of her hair, except the left side of her bangs.  
  
She bent, letting that side of her bangs go into the dye. She waited for a few seconds with her hair in the dye, then she slowly brought her head back up, and let it drip for a minute, then wrapped the linen around it. After a moment, when it was dry, she unwrapped it.  
  
That part of her hair was now dyed a royal blue color.  
  
She smiled, as she saw it through the corner of her eye.  
  
She then smiled at the girl, and went into the weaponry, grabbed a long spear that was taller than herself by the spearhead, and left.  
  
She put the piece of now blue linen in the drawer of her bedside table, and grabbed the dagger Yami had gotten her, and strapped it to her ankle, and then preceded to the throne room.  
  
When she reached it, she found the 6 high priests there, each wearing their millennium items, and Yami was wearing his fathers' millennium puzzle.  
  
Shadow swallowed hard, and walked up to the foot of the stairs that lead to the throne, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Rise, and take your place" He said. He was very serious looking, and had absolutely no look of the Yami Shadow knew just an hour before.  
  
She stood, and walked up the stairs, and stood to Yami's left, seeing as his adviser, Shimon stood to his right.  
  
Yami whispered to Shadow out of the corner of his mouth, "What happened to your hair this time?"  
  
Shadow nearly let out a laugh, but suppressed it into a snort. Shimon bent, and looked at her past Yami. She didn't look at him, and he stood straight again. She whispered back, "Well, I had to do something to show my loyalty to you, so I dyed it."  
  
Yami's expression changed to surprise, and he looked at her. She smiled slightly, and shrugged. He sat back in his throne, and for a moment his expression stayed the same, then he shook his head, and his expression went back to serious.  
  
The 6 priests turned to the throne, and they all bowed as one. Then, one by one the rose, stated their name, and loyalty, blah blah blah. Shadow only really wanted to know their names. The first was Akunadin high priest of the millennium eye, second was Mahadoo high priest of the millennium ring, third was Seto high priest of the millennium rod, forth was Shadi high priest of the millennium ankh, fifth was Karimu high priest of the millennium scales, and sixth was Aishisu high priestess of the millennium tauk.  
  
It was rather late when all that was finished, and Yami was to retire to his bedchambers for the night. Shadow posted guards at is doors to keep him safe, and she too retired to bed.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Today Shadow actually could do as she wished. Yami was in meetings all day, and so, he had plenty of protection with the 6 high priests around himm all day.  
  
She took this chance to go down to the Nile again, seeing as she hadn't for nearly 12 years.  
  
She stood at the edge of the bank, staring into the water, remembering the fun she and Bakura had had on the day she left her lessons to play with him.  
  
Suddenly, someone came from behind her, and put their arm around her neck, and put a dagger to her side.  
  
"Palace scum." a mans voice whispered in her ear, "You're as good as dead, my dear lady."  
  
Shadow rolled her eyes, and elbowed the man in the stomach, and then stamped on his foot. He let go of her, and dropped his dagger. She then whipped around and grabbed the front of his robes, and threw him into a nearby tree. He slammed his back on it, and slumped to the ground.  
  
Shadow grabbed his dagger from the sand, seeing as hers was at the palace, and walked over to him.  
  
"Never underestimate a woman." She said snidely, and she took the dagger, and made a cut on his cheek, then two more across that. "Now, I can tell who you are, no matter where I see you." She said, dropping his dagger beside him, and standing up.  
  
She turned, and walked away.  
  
The man lifted his head, and watched her leave. He touched his face gingerly where she had cut him. They weren't that deep, but they would leave life-long scars.  
  
~Next week~  
  
Shadow stood beside Yami. She had just been stated captain of the Egyptian military the day before, and it was a relatively quiet day at the palace.  
  
Until.  
  
The doors to the throne room burst open. Clouds of dust billowed in, and a man stood in the middle of it. He wore a deep red robe with a hood. It was slightly too big for him, and his face was scarred. A cut down his cheek, and two across it.  
  
Shadow's eyes grew large. It was the man who attacked her at the Nile. She stepped forward slightly, her spear pointed at him. The 6 priests stood in front of the throne, ready for anything.  
  
The man pulled back his hood.  
  
"Well, hello my dear pharaoh!" he said, his white hair covered in dust.  
  
Yami stood up, and Shadow dropped her spear.  
  
"Bakura?!" She said.  
  
He looked at her, and scowled. "TRAITOR!" he yelled at her.  
  
"WHAT?!" She yelled, scowling at him.  
  
"You heard me! You betrayed our village!"  
  
Shadow shook her head, and frowned at him.  
  
"But, that doesn't matter right now." his gaze returned to Yami, "first, I kill the pharaoh."  
  
Yami frowned, and stood his ground.  
  
A couple of the priests began to summon their soul monsters, but Shadow was fast. She ran down the stairs, and ripped the tauk off from around high priestess Aishisu's neck, and stood in front of them all. The tauk was now broken, seeing as when Shadow had pulled it off of Aishisu, the clip that kept it around her neck broke.  
  
Shadow held it in her hand, and faced Bakura.  
  
"Why'd you attack me last week, and why'd you call me a traitor?" she asked fiercely.  
  
"Well, I attacked you yesterday for the same fact that I called you a traitor. You serve a pharaoh who cares nothing for his people! His father destroyed our village!!"  
  
"DEMOLISHED IT! I'm the only one still alive from the attack!" He said, just as fiercely as Shadow had.  
  
Shadow frowned. "That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Enough! I came to kill the pharaoh, and I will, so get out of my way!"  
  
"No! You aren't harming him. And I'll make sure of it."  
  
"You will, will you? Fine. I guess you'll die first. DIABOUNDO! I SUMMON YOU!" Bakura yelled, and a huge soul monster appeared behind him. It was so big, it's head nearly touched the high ceiling of the throne room. A mask covered its face, and its lower body was that of a snake, not the tail though. It ended with a snake's head. The great beast also had huge bird wings sprouted from its back. Each one of its fingers ended in a sharp claw. (A/N-Read the manga to find out what Diaboundo really looks like, cause I did a horrible job of describing it. Imagine more evil and ferosiciousness! ^^')  
  
Shadow swallowed hard. This monster was summoned without a tablet. Even the high priests needed to use tablets. That meant Bakura was very strong.  
  
But so was Shadow. She took a deep breath, and glared at Bakura.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that oversized freak of nature." She said defiantly.  
  
"Well, I don't see you summoning anything to stop it." He said with a huge grin. Shadow closed her eyes, and concentrated hard.  
  
"Oh, please work." The millennium tauk glowed in her hand, and her eyes opened quickly.  
  
"SEIYARYU! I SUMMON YOU!" Suddenly a huge pink dragon appeared behind Shadow. It stood on hind legs, each foot adorned with huge claws that could tare anything apart. Both of it's arms had wings on them so it could fly, and it's fingers had 3 claws a bit smaller than those on it's feet, but were still able to shred through most things. It's tail almost looked like feathers with crystal on the end, and it wasn't very long at all. It's eyes were piercing green, like the emeralds in the eyes of the dragon on the book she got for Yami. (Mergle-_-' Bad job, once again of describing it. If ya have the card, go off that, if not, I'm sorry for describing it so horribly)  
  
She hadn't used a tablet, which meant she was stronger than even the priests. She grinned just like Bakura.  
  
"Lets see what you can do." She said.  
  
"Sure" he said, "Diaboundo, ATTACK!"  
  
"SEIYARYU! BLOCK IT!" Shadow bellowed.  
  
The big pink dragon obediently blocked the attack with ease, although, it had trouble keeping it blocked, but it did somehow manage.  
  
Bakura growled deep in his throat, then ordered Diaboundo to attack again. Once more, Seiyaryu blocked it, but with more difficulty. Shadow may have been strong, but Bakura WAS stronger.  
  
Then Shadow got an idea.  
  
"Seiyaryu! ATTACK!"  
  
Bakura was startled; he didn't think she would actually attack him.  
  
Seiyaryu blasted Diaboundo with flames of burning blue and gold. Diaboundo recoiled as the flames hit it, and melted through the wall beside the doors.  
  
Bakura blinked, and stared at Shadow.  
  
"But how?! DIABOUNDO IS UNBEATABLE! HE'S INVINCIBLE!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"Well, Seiyaryu's special flames burn those who are unworthy. That's means your unworthy scum!" Shadow retorted at the disgruntled tomb raider.  
  
Bakura growled, and quickly threw a dagger at Shadow, which she easily ducked, and it got stuck in a pillar of alabaster.  
  
Shadow stood up, and smiled. "You have such horrible aim." She yanked the dagger out of the pillar, and threw it back at Bakura. As he ducked it, it chopped off a piece of his hair.  
  
He stood, and scowled at Shadow. "This isn't over! I'll be back to kill that Ra damned pharaoh!" he turned to leave, "always remember my name, pharaoh, for I will be your undoing. Always remember, THEIF KING BAKURA!" and with that, he ran out of the palace.  
  
Shadow made to run after him, but a slight cough from behind her made her stop, and swallow hard. She turned to face the 6 high priests, Yami's advisor, and Yami.  
  
She sighed, walked up to Aishisu, handed her the tauk, then kneeled at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the throne, to await her punishment.  
  
Yami sat down, and sighed. "You saved my life once, many years ago, and that dept hasn't truly been paid. Consider us equal now, Shadahrien."  
  
Shadow flinched. Yami had never called her by her full name. Never.  
  
She slowly stood up, and dared not look up at Yami.  
  
"Pharaoh.I request to go to the village of Kuru Eruna.just for a day."  
  
Yami was silent for a few moments, and then he finally spoke. "Fine. One day to get there, one to stay there, and one to get back. You have 3 days. Beginning tomorrow."  
  
Shadow bowed, and left the throne room to gather rations, and equipment for her journey. 


	5. Death upon the horizon

Shadow's Story  
  
Ahhhh, another chapter. Well, I may not be able to update the next chapter as quickly, because I need to write more. ^_^; And, I have, dun dun dun! WRITERS BLOCK! OMG!  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own YGO  
  
~The next day~  
  
Shadow awoke the next morning feeling absolutely horrid. She knew that Yami wasn't really her friend anymore either. He was now pharaoh. Next time she messed up, it was death. No exceptions.  
  
She went to the stables after a quick breakfast, and got a horse and a camel. She tied a mid-length rope between the two animals. One end around the camels' neck, and one end around a piece of a saddlebag that she slung over the horses back. She loaded most of her rations and equipment on the camel, and climbed on the horse when she was ready to go. She sighed, and looked back at the palace. To her surprise Yami was standing at the top of the stairs, watching her go. She smiled, and turned back to the palace wall gates, and began her journey to Kuru Eruna. Her home village.  
  
~Near the village~  
  
It had been only half a day, and she was already approaching the small village of Kuru Eruna.  
  
She rode her horse up to one of the fallen buildings. Bakura had been right. The village was demolished. A tear streaked down her face.  
  
A wind whipped past the fallen town, blowing up sand, and making something fall in the distance.  
  
Shadow got off her horse, and tied it to a nearby, broken down building.  
  
"Bakura was right." she muttered, walking down one of the many streets.  
  
She finally came upon where she used to live, and tears stung her eyes. She placed a hand on a piece of the stone that she once lived in.  
  
"Didn't you believe me?" a familiar voice drifted from behind her.  
  
She turned to find Bakura standing across the sandy street.  
  
She had the saddest expression on her face. They were once friends.yet, because of the pharaoh, they were now enemies.  
  
"But, why?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because our village is where the seven millennium items were created. The pharaoh didn't want any evidence of where they were made, obviously." He said, disgust dripping from every syllable.  
  
Shadow turned away from Bakura, and went to the hills they had climbed when they were young. She climbed to the top, and looked at the village. It looked worse from above. She could see every crumbling home. Every skeleton that lay in ruins. She could even see, in some homes, blood stained walls, showing that the bodies were thrown there when they were killed.  
  
Tears fell down her cheeks as she looked upon the ruins.  
  
"Sad, isn't it?" Bakura had climbed up after her, and was standing behind her.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Your father did"  
  
"What?!" she turned around to him.  
  
"He was here when it was destroyed. He only watched. People pleaded to him. Begged him for help, but he just stood there, and watched them be murdered by the dozen." He sounded sad and sincere.  
  
Shadow fell into his arms. "I'm so sorry!" she cried, "if I had known."  
  
"I know." he said.  
  
The two were standing at the edge of the cliff, and a thought passed through Bakura's mind, and he smiled evilly. Shadow, though, couldn't see he smirk, for she was still crying.  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, and pushed.  
  
Shadow gasped, as she fell backwards.  
  
"But, once a traitor, always one!" Bakura laughed.  
  
Shadow fell for about a second, before she regained composure, and grabbed ledge sticking out from the side of the hill. She hit the side, and got bruised and cut badly, but she figured it was better than dieing early. She then climbed down the hill, as Bakura cursed to himself at the top.  
  
She ran through the town as fast as she could through the sand, but tripped on what appeared to be a skeletal arm sticking out of the ground. She flew face first into the sand. Bakura snickered as he walked over to her. She quickly rolled over, and stood up. Sand stuck to her face where her tears had fallen.  
  
"You look absolutely pathetic." He said with a wicked smile.  
  
Shadow scowled at him, and wiped the sand off her face. "How dare you," she said.  
  
"How dare I what?" Bakura asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"You know perfectly well what!" she said fiercely.  
  
"At least I'm not a traitor."  
  
"I'm as much a traitor to this town, as you are loyal to the pharaoh!" she barked.  
  
"Ya, right."  
  
Shadow glared at him. She walked over to him, then smiled.  
  
"Do you know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were supposed to be married. Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" she smiled sweetly at him, and kissed him.  
  
Bakura's eyes were wide, and she broke the kiss after a moment. She turned, and got onto her horse.  
  
"You have a week to get out of here Bakura. Otherwise, I'll be back, and next time, you'll be one of the skeletons that litter the ground of this village."  
  
Bakura frowned. "This'll be the second time I've had to watch you ride away on a horse."  
  
"Except this time, it's voluntary on my part." She didn't even look back at him, and she began riding away, back to Cairo.  
  
~Next week~  
  
Shadow entered the throne room. Yami was talking to Shimon, but none of the priests were there.  
  
Shadow took a deep breath, and walked over to the base of the stairs that lead to the throne. Yami stopped talking to Shimon, and looked at Shadow.  
  
Shadow bowed deeply, and said, "Pharaoh, I request to take a group of soldiers to the ruins of the village Kuru Eruna. I have reason to believe that Bakura is hiding out there now."  
  
Yami opened his mouth to reply to Shadow's request, when a cold voice drifted through the throne room. "I wouldn't listen to her, pharaoh. She knew about him being there for the last week. She's giving him the chance to escape."  
  
Yami looked past Shadow, and Shadow stood up, and whipped around to see high priest Seto, accompanied by high priest Shadi.  
  
Shadow slowly turned back to Yami. He was looking at her with cold eyes. Shadow shrunk back slightly.  
  
A feminine voice then came into the room, "Pharaoh, may I state that he is still there. He did not take Shadahrien seriously. And, may I also say, if I may, that they have been friends for a much longer time than you know."  
  
Yami looked up at high priestess Aishisu. "Fine, I grant the group of soldiers to go to Kuru Eruna. But, this IS your last chance Shadahrien."  
  
Shadow looked sadly up at Yami. "Yes, pharaoh" She bowed, and turned to leave.  
  
Aishisu stepped in her path. She took off the tauk, and handed it to Shadow. "I think you may need this. Oh, and I got the clip fixed." She smiled at Shadow.  
  
Shadow blinked a few times, and looked at the tauk in her hand. "Th-thank you" she finally managed to say. She put it on, and smiled at Aishisu sheepishly. "Thank you a lot."  
  
"You're welcome, just take care of it, and be careful" Aishisu said, and left the room.  
  
Shadow then proceeded to leave, and pick her team to go after the Thief King Bakura.  
  
~At Kura Eruna~  
  
Shadow got off her horse, and looked around. As her soldiers got off their horses, and came up behind her, she called out, "BAKURA! Are you still here?!"  
  
A snide laugh came from the shadows of a nearby broken down house.  
  
"Why, Shadow, it's lovely to see you again." Bakura stepped into view, and took a step forward.  
  
"I gave you a fair warning, now I must take you back to the palace for judgement." Shadow took a step towards Bakura.  
  
"Not today, my old friend" Bakura said with a grin. Diaboundo appeared behind him with a huge gust of wind.  
  
Shadow smiled. "This again?" She touched the tauk, and Seiyaryu appeared behind her, with another gust of wind. "SEIYARYU! ATTACK!"  
  
Seiyaryu went at Diaboundo full force. It rammed into it, and began to breathe fire in its face.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. That trick won't work a second time! Diaboundo, shield."  
  
A glassy-looking shield surrounded Diaboundo, making Seiyaryu fly backyards a bit. Shadow frowned.  
  
"I'm afraid that this battle won't end the same as our last one. Diaboundo can block anything you throw this time!!" Bakura laughed.  
  
Diaboundo attacked Seiyaryu, causing it to fly backyards into a nearby hill. Smoke blocked the view of the dragon, and bits of stone and pebbles flew everywhere.  
  
Shadow held her arms up as a shield from the rock.  
  
"Not so hot now, are you?!"  
  
Shadow glared at Bakura through the hail of stone, and smoke.  
  
Diaboundo rammed Seiyaryu into the stone, and it let out a loud growl as it was hit.  
  
She couldn't win. She realized this. "Seiyaryu! Retreat!"  
  
Seiyaryu disappeared, and the smoke slowly drifted away. Diaboundo stood behind Bakura.  
  
"Time for a little lesson," Bakura said with a huge grin, "of pain."  
  
Diaboundo flew over Shadows head, and attacked her soldiers. She whipped around to see a most horrible site. Her soldier were, literally, being torn apart by Diaboundo. Her eyes grew wide, and she felt like throwing up, right then and there.  
  
Screams from her soldiers filled the air. Their horses all ran, but hers, being tied up, just whinnied, and fidgeted, kicking back and forward.  
  
"Stop this!" She yelled, turning back at Bakura who still had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Now you know how it feels. How I felt, watching my home, our home, being destroyed. Watching people die."  
  
Shadow shook her head in disbelief, and turned back to her soldiers.  
  
Diaboundo went back behind Bakura, leaving a bloody mess in its wake.  
  
Shadows soldiers were no longer soldiers, but bits of body strewn across the dessert floor. Their blood seeped into the sand, dyeing it a deep crimson.  
  
She felt like throwing up, but she was a soldier, she couldn't show weakness. She turned back to Bakura.  
  
"Now, feel pain, like you'll never feel again."  
  
Shadows eyes flew up to Diaboundo, who began to come towards her. She took a step back.  
  
"I think I'll spare you from him," Diaboundo disappeared, "And kill you myself."  
  
Shadow glared at him, and he ran at her, a dagger in hand. 


	6. Battle Wounds

Shadow's Story  
  
I know I took forever to get up this chapter, but lets face it, writers block is just so hard to get by! And, once more, that damn wall of erasers stand in my way!!ARG! Well. . .enjoy this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, for the 6th friggin time!  
  
~Later, at the palace~  
  
Shadows horse stopped in front of the main stairs, leading into the palace.  
  
Shadow slide off her horse, and stumbled up the stairs. She walked down the halls, to the throne room, occasionally leaning against a wall for a moment, to catch her breath.  
  
She pushed on one of the large double doors, and fell into the throne room.  
  
Yami looked up from a piece of papyrus Shimon was showing him, and saw Shadow.  
  
He pushed past Shimon, ran down the stairs to the throne, and over to Shadow. He kneeled down, and turned her over, so she was laying on her back. He lifted her head, and placed it on his lap.  
  
"Shadow? Shadow, can you hear me?" He asked softly. A few of the high priests, and Shimon gathered loosely around where Yami and Shadow were.  
  
Shadows eyes flickered open. "Yami! He's-he's stronger!" she turned her head away from him, and coughed up blood onto the floor, then looked back at him, "He killed them all! He-he's coming back, Yami." She groaned, and her eyes slowly closed.  
  
Yami looked at all her wounds.  
  
She had several small cuts on her face, and another on her neck. There were several on her upper chest, and her arms were covered in huge gashes. There was a large, and deep, gash across her stomach, and her legs where bruised badly.  
  
Yami looked at the small crowd assembled, and frowned.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get some doctors, RIGHT NOW!"  
  
The crowed scattered, and went to what they were supposed to do; a couple ran off to find some doctors.  
  
Yami looked down at Shadow. He sighed sadly, and a single tear fell onto her face.  
  
~Later that day~  
  
Yami walked down the hall to Shadows chambers.  
  
A doctor exited the room as he came towards it.  
  
"How is she?" Yami asked quietly.  
  
"Well, sire, she'll be lucky if she survives the night. She's lost a lot of blood, and the gash on her stomach could be fatal." The doctor replied.  
  
Yami sighed, stepped past the doctor, and went into her room.  
  
"Shadow?" He asked quietly.  
  
Shadow was lying in her bed, breathing heavily. Bandages covered her wounds, and the millennium tauk laid on a table beside her bed. She turned her head to the side, and looked at Yami.  
  
"Hi" she said weakly.  
  
"How're you doing?" he asked, walking over beside her bed, and kneeling down.  
  
"Pretty good." She mumbled.  
  
Yami put his hand over hers. "Are you sure?"  
  
Shadow winced slightly. "Yeah. Most of the little cuts and stuff should be better by next week." She half-heartedly smiled at him.  
  
He smiled back. A twinge of sadness gripped him for a moment. Obviously, the doctor hadn't told her that she'd be lucky if she survived.  
  
"Shadow...I'm sorry about before...I didn't mean to act so rash, but I'm pharaoh now, and I thought" he was cut off by Shadow, placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"You talk too much, you know that?" She said with a smile.  
  
Yami smiled, as Shadow dropped her hand back onto the bed.  
  
She moaned quietly, barely audible, but Yami heard it, and looked sadly down at his fallen friend. Shadow looked up, and gazed into his eyes.  
  
"Why are you so sad, Yami?" she asked quietly, sitting up with a wince.  
  
"Shadow...I have to be quite honest with you. The doctor said it would be a miracle if...if you survived" He muttered, brushing hair from her face.  
  
The smallest of smiles played across her face. "But...Even if I died, I'd go onto the afterlife"  
  
Yami looked at her perplexed.  
  
"Having ushabti's do all your work for you wouldn't be so bad"  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"But, it just wouldn't be the same without you there..." she murmured.  
  
Yami leaned forward, and kissed Shadow. After a moment, he broke it, Shadow blushing madly, but smiling none the less. "Nor would the palace, without you around..." he got up, and slowly exited the room.  
  
Shadow watched him leave, then turned her head, and looked out the doors that led onto the small balcony that was attached to her room.  
  
"I don't want to die yet" she mumbled, a silent tear slide down her cheek.  
  
~One Week Later~  
  
Shadow got out of her bed weekly. She stumbled out of her room, and began going down the hall.  
  
Her wounds were still as serious, but she felt better, even though she didn't look it. And, she hated being treated like she was 2.  
  
She made her way to the kitchen, and slowly stumbled in.  
  
Inside the kitchen, Mana was washing fruit, and putting it in a bowl for Mahaado.  
  
"Mana. . ." Shadow said, her voice scratchy.  
  
Mana jumped, causing at least three fruits to fall to the floor. She turned to see Shadow standing in the doorway, leaning on the doorframe. She was startled by Shadow's appearance. Her hair hung loosely, an messily, around her shoulders, the blue part of her bangs melding in with the rest of it. She had bags under her eyes, and her clothes were rumpled.  
  
"Shadahrien, what are you doing up?! If Yami catches you, you'll be in big trouble!" She said, wagging a finger at Shadow.  
  
Shadow grumbled something under her breath, staggered into the kitchen, and sat on a nearby stool.  
  
"Please Mana, I need some real food," Shadow said, "and please Mana, call me Shadow."  
  
". . .I can say yes for the name thing, but I still can't let you eat anything except that ...What do you call the stuff you've been eating?" Mana said inquisitively.  
  
"Mush." Shadow said blandly.  
  
Mana suppressed a laugh. "Well, you know perfectly well that you can't eat real food, because of that stomach wound."  
  
Shadow sighed. "I suppose...but I'm hungry"  
  
Mana smiled at Shadow. "I'll get you some 'mush'"  
  
Shadow sighed, defeated, and smiled back. "You win. Bring on the mush."  
  
As Mana went to getting Shadow some food, High priest Seto walked into the kitchens.  
  
"Shadow, what in the name of Ra are you doing out of bed?" he demanded.  
  
She turned to him, and frowned. "Exactly why do you care? And, if you don't mind, I'd like to be called Shadahrien by you."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I don't. It's just that if the Pharaoh finds out that you've been wandering the palace, his mind won't be on his work." He grabbed some fruit, and turned back to her. "And I'll call you what I please, since you aren't as high as I am."  
  
Mana walked over to Shadow, and handed her a bowl of smashed fruit.  
  
"Here you go Shadow." She said quietly.  
  
"Thank you, Mana dear." Shadow said, as Mana walked away, grabbed the bowl of fruit she was washing, and left the kitchens.  
  
Shadow stuffed a spoonful of the fruit in her mouth, swallowed it, and then glared up at Seto as she stood up. "No, you'll call me Shadahrien."  
  
She then left the kitchens.  
  
She only turned the corner to the hall that first lead away from the kitchens, before she had to rest.  
  
She leaned on the wall, slid down it, and began to eat the fruit. 


	7. Author notes and randomness

Shadow's Story  
  
Ah, we are coming upon the last chapter of this. . .rather long story. I would just like to thank all of the people who reviewed it, and to tell you, the last chapter should be out, hopefully within this next month. During Spring break though, I won't be able to write anything, so it'll probably be out, around mid-April.  
  
Now, since there cannot be just authors notes anymore, here's a random, and fast story, to tide you over, until the next chapter is written.  
  
Disclaimer-Must I REALLY repeat this again? I think you got it the first 6 times. ~ ~ ~  
  
Yugi-Yay! Random time!  
  
Yami-What?  
  
Yugi-You know, random time!  
  
Yami-What's that?  
  
Yugi-It's when you say whatever you want, and do whatever you want, until the author can't think of anything more, and just gives up, and ends the random story. . .plot. . .stuff  
  
Yami-Oooookay  
  
Yugi-Yep! It's lots of fun!  
  
Yami-Really?  
  
Yugi-Yep!  
  
Yami-That's most interesting. Now, why would an author do this?  
  
Yugi-It's usually only used when they can't think of anything else to write for any of their stories.  
  
Yami-So that's the only reason you're doing this?  
  
Yugi-Pretty much.  
  
Yami-I see. Well, that's a weird reason, but alright.  
  
Yugi-What's wrong with that reason?  
  
Yami-I don't know. It just sounds weird.  
  
*Marik randomly runs by in an Easter Bunny suit*  
  
Yugi-No, THAT was weird.  
  
Yami-I have to agree with you there. . .Actually, no I think that was more scary than it was weird.  
  
Yugi-Ya.  
  
*Tristan walks by, eating a bannana*  
  
Yugi-. . .  
  
Yami-Okay. . .  
  
Yugi-Right  
  
*Tea jumps by in a tutu*  
  
Yugi- O_o  
  
Yami-Why did Tea just dance by?  
  
Yugi-I have no idea. . .but I think I saw her underwear.  
  
Yami-YUGI!  
  
Yugi-Yes?  
  
Yami-Arg  
  
*Joey runs past, Duke hot in pursuit, followed closely by Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba-*holding up a rubber duck* DON'T YOU LIKE DUKIES?!  
  
Joey&Duke-RUN AWAY!  
  
Yugi-I had NO idea Joey and Duke were afraid of ducks.  
  
Yami-neither did I.  
  
SK-Hey guys! Times pretty much about up for this random stuff!  
  
Yugi-But I didn't get to do anything random!  
  
SK-Sorry Yugi, but I'm almost out of ideas.  
  
Yugi-Awwwwwww  
  
Yami-I don't really get all this.  
  
Ryou-*walks by, tossing the ring up, catching it, tossing it up, catching it, etc.*  
  
Yami-. . .If that was Ryou, where is. . .  
  
Bakura-*walks by, shoving Yami to the ground as he does*  
  
Yami-Nevermind.  
  
Yugi-I still didn't get to do anything random!!!  
  
SK-Poor poor you. Oh well! Bye bye everyone! The next chapter should be out soon!  
  
Yugi-Bye 


	8. Once more into the fire

Shadow's Story  
  
Okie...This may or may not be the last chapter. It all depends on how, and when I write. I did the same part 3 times, and still wasn't satisfied with what I wrote. Anyway, once this is finished, watch out for Carissa, the story of Shadow's hikari, Cari. (I'm only about ¼ finished it, and then I must type it, so don't look too soon!) And....DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!!!! (I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. I really suck --;)  
  
Disclaimer-You get the point already.  
  
One year later  
  
Shadow had healed a great deal since that day. Although, it never fully healed. She still had to wear bandages around her stomach, and she had to be more careful, when it came to battles.  
  
There had already been a fierce battle, during the time she was still healing, though. Even with all of Yami's protests to her leaving, she went into battle, staining her blade with the blood of a thousand or more men. But, unfortunately for her, near the end of the battle, her wound was reopened, and she was rushed back to the palace.  
  
She was healed, again, though.  
  
Slowly Shadow walked down the hallway towards the throne room early one hot morning. As she approached she heard voices coming from the room. Loud, bellowing voices.  
  
"She could collapse at any moment!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"She shouldn't be in her position anymore! You could be killed so easily with her as your guard!"  
  
"I would not!"  
  
"You are being irrational!"  
  
"I AM NOT! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"  
  
Shadow moved away from the door as it swung open, revealing a very angry, High Priest Seto.  
  
He glared at her. "This is all your fault, you filthy wench."  
  
"Excuse me?!" She said, taken aback.  
  
"You heard me perfectly well! Now get out of my way!" he pushed past her, and quickly walked down the hall.  
  
She glared coldly at his retreating back. "If I didn't have a duty to attend to. . ." she trailed off, turned, and headed into the throne room.  
  
"Shadow, there you are." Yami said exasperatedly, standing in the middle of the throne room.  
  
"I. ..take it, he doesn't want me to be your guard anymore?" she said tiredly, leaning on the spear she had with her slightly.  
  
"It's the third time this week we've had that same argument." Yami replied.  
  
"I see" Shadow shook her head.  
  
Yami sighed, and walked over to the few stairs that lead up to the throne, he then walked up the stairs, and flopped down into it. "I don't know what his problem is."  
  
Shadow shrugged, and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, I almost forgot! Seto has, somehow, managed to flood the jail with 'potential' evil souls, and thieves."  
  
"How'd he manage that?" Yami said wonderingly.  
  
"I'm not too sure, but all I know is, he's been going out with Shadi and staying gone, for even days at a time, at one point, and coming back with a cart load of people."  
  
Yami nodded, taking all this in.  
  
Just then Shadow heard footstep going by the throne room. She turned to see Akunadin standing in the doorway, watching them. He quickly turned, and rushed away.  
  
"I wonder what his problem is. . ."Shadow muttered to herself. She shrugged it off, and talked with Yami the rest of the day.  
  
One week later  
  
Shadow slept, tossing and turning from side to side. Suddenly, she sat bolt upright, panting and sweating. She clutched the millennium tauk that resided around her neck, and frowned. She unclipped it, and placed it on the table beside her bed, then fell back asleep.  
  
The next morning, she woke up, got dressed, and headed to the throne room, as usual.  
  
When she reached the throne room, she placed herself beside Yami, as always. The morning progressed as it usually did. As did the afternoon.  
  
But, right after supper, the large double doors to the room burst open, followed by a huge dust cloud.  
  
Shadow shielded her eyes, and squinted slightly, trying to see who it was that burst into the room. Her eyes grew wide as the dust cleared, and she saw Bakura standing in the doorway, carrying with him, many things.  
  
Yami stood, and Shadow moved the long spear she held so that it would be easy to thrust forward, or throw, if necessary.  
  
Bakura walked into the room, the many eyes of the people within watched his every move. He dropped some of what he was carrying onto the floor infront of him. Yami gasped, and stepped forward, as Shadow cupped a hand to her mouth. Lying on the floor infront of Bakura was a mummy.  
  
"Why, hello pharaoh. I thought, to add to the moment, you could have a reunion with your father." Bakura sneered, kicking the mummy slightly.  
  
Yami growled low, then barked "What do you want, Bakura?!"  
  
"Why, pharaoh, you know perfectly well what I want."Bakura said, repositioning the mummy with one foot, clearing the stones infront of him.  
  
Yami snorted, and walked down the stairs to the floor, and stood infront of Bakura and the mummy.  
  
Shadow moved forward, and now stood about halfway down the stairs that led to the throne.  
  
Yami bent, and picked up the mummy, then moved away from Bakura.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, and he growled. "Are you even paying attention to me?!"  
  
Yami said nothing, and placed the mummy near Mahadoo. "Please, find a place to put my father." Mahaado nodded, picked up the mummy, and quickly moved away.  
  
Shadow poised herself so she could easily throw the spear she held at Bakura.  
  
"Of course I was paying attention to you, tomb robber."Yami said, then turned back to him, his eyes full of hate, and anger.  
  
Bakura smiled. "That's good. Now, like I promised, I'm back to kill you." Diaboundo appeared behind him, the priests, and Shadow all moved back slightly.  
  
Yami frowned, and walked back to the bottom of the stairs. "Fine. I'll fight you. But don't think you'll win."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow, and smiled.  
  
Yami held up a hand, and called out for his servant "OBELISK!"  
  
The towering creature loomed behind Yami.  
  
"Look upon your doom Bakura,"Shimon said, standing a few feet behind Shadow, "the pharaoh's God servant, Obelisk!"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened, and he stopped smiling. "A god?"  
  
Yami yelled for the god to attack, as did Bakura.  
  
The two monsters clashed, causing a blinding flash of light.  
  
When it faded both monsters vanished.  
  
"Heh. . .looks like your god is equal in power to my obelisk. Well, before I leave to regain my strength . . .might I ask you, to look outside?"Bakura said, before running out of the hall.  
  
Shadow chased after him, passing Yami as she went. As she reached the stairs leading out to the city, she looked upon a site of pure disaster. Yami and the other priests did not follow her, meaning they had run out onto the adjoining balcony to the hall, to look upon the destruction. Bakura was riding away on his horse, followed by many people in black cloaks. The entire city was on fire, or partially demolished.  
  
Shadow stepped back slightly, tears coming to her eyes. How could he do this? Especially after what happen to their own home village? 


	9. Death comes to those who wait

Shadows Story  
  
Hello once more! This is the last and final chapter! Finally, eh? I geared you all up for the ending, and it's finally here! Yay!!(I'm sorry it took so long, but I was trying really hard to keep it close to the manga/anime ;) WOOT! Extra long chappie.  
  
Disclaimer-NO! I DON'T OWN YGO!  
  
The next day  
  
Mahaado had set out for the day, to the late pharaohs tomb, to make sure all the traps were set properly, and that Bakura could not loot it again.  
  
Before he left, he had requested around ten soldiers from Shadow, which she granted. As he left, she stood at the top of the palace stairs. The soldiers were dragging along a monster-tablet behind them on a makeshift cart. She didn't exactly understand this, but it really wasn't any of her concern at the moment. She had other things to attend to. Such as, checking the city over, assessing the damage, and reporting back.  
  
She sighed, as she began her treed down to the city for her day of work.  
  
Later, during the night  
  
Shadow tossed and turned in bed, then slowly sat up. She couldn't sleep for some reason. It was quite late. She needed sleep. But, she had this horrible feeling that something just wasn't right. She got out of bed, and slowly made her way to the small balcony that was attached to her room.  
  
She peered down at the many temple-like buildings that were near the city. She heard yelling, which stopped after a moment. She raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged slightly, not thinking much of it.  
  
About 15 minutes passed while she stood there. Just as she was about to go back to her bed, to try and sleep, she saw Yami riding away on a horse, with Mana as an extra rider. At this, Shadow became slightly worried. What was going on? Why were they leaving to go somewhere in the middle of the night? And with no escort?  
  
A hundred questions a minute raced through her mind, but she quickly dismissed them. She really needed sleep, even though she couldn't exactly afford it. Her brain refused to function properly, and she felt slightly sick. Her stomach, which was still bandaged, and healing, felt worse for some reason, at this moment.  
  
She sighed, and decided to get dressed, and go get something to eat. If she couldn't sleep, she mine as well work.  
  
She hadn't even finished her first piece of fruit when high priest Shadi rushed into the kitchens.  
  
"Shadow! Come now! We need to go after the pharaoh. He needs help." He blurted quickly.  
  
Shadow jumped up, tossed the half eaten fruit into a basket, and raced after Shadi to the stables with the rest of the high priests.  
  
She quickly mounted a horse, and raced off ahead of the priests.  
  
Why was this happening now? What was happening to Egypt? So many things were going wrong now, she didn't know what to do.  
  
As she rode, a sudden feeling of foreboding, dread, and what felt like a death, flashed through her. She dreaded to find out what had happened.  
  
The sun had already begun to rise as she approached the place where Mana and Yami were. As she came closer, a group of black-cloaked creatures, for she had no idea who or what they were, began to ride away from the place where Yami and Mana stood.  
  
When she reached them, she saw that Mana was crying, and she could now see why. A large stone tablet rested against a cliff wall. On it was carved the likeness of Mahaado, as his Baa (A/N-I'm actually not too sure if it was Baa or Kaa, so if someone knows, I would like to know), his soul monster.  
  
The rest of the priests rode up behind her, and saw the site before them.  
  
Shadow had no comporting words for Mana. She had none for herself. She couldn't even cry at the death of her friend. She had no tears left to spill.  
  
She got off her horse, and walked over to Mana, and crouched down beside her.  
  
"Mana. . ."She touched Mana's shoulder.  
  
Mana turned to Shadow, her face tear stained. "Why?!" was her only chocked out word, before she flung her arms around Shadow, and continued to cry.  
  
Shadow sat there, and just let Mana cry into her. Shadow knew how Mana must have felt. Mahaado had been like an older brother to her.  
  
That night  
  
Shadow bolted down the halls of the palace as fast she could, trying to get to the main courtyard, where Bakura had been spotted.  
  
When she reached it, she found, off in the distance, that one of the temples that held soul monsters had nearly fallen down from what appeared to have been an explosion, and a small majority of the guards that were there, were dead. Killed by Bakura.  
  
A small group of them stood in the way of his horse, but Diaboundo flew over, and destroyed them all.  
  
Diaboundo looked different to Shadow. Then, she realized, Bakura had taken the Ring from Mahaado, and now Diaboundo was even stronger than before!  
  
Another group of soldiers chased after Bakura's horse, along with Shadow.  
  
Just then, Yami came riding out of the palace on a horse, and began to chase after Bakura himself.  
  
"Yami?! What in the name of Anubis is he doing?!" Shadow cursed to herself. As she was about to go get her own horse to follow, Yami summoned another of the god cards. Slypher, the sky dragon (A/N-I know that isn't his actual Japanese name, but I have forgotten it at the moment).  
  
She stopped for a moment, and watched the great red dragon as it flew over Yami in the sky. It looked so much like the one on the book she had given him for his birthday.  
  
She shook her head, and continued on her way to the stables to get a horse.  
  
When she had gotten her horse, and mounted it, she realized that Seto had taken his only a few seconds prier, and followed Yami himself.  
  
She cursed herself for being so much slower than she had been. It was her wound. It still hadn't completely healed, and it was slowing her down now, more than ever.  
  
She nudged her horse in the side, and rode out of the stables. It wasn't too hard to find where they had gone, since all she had to do was follow the monsters that flew through the sky over their masters.  
  
As she went, she saw Diaboundo throw shots at Slypher. They were exactly like the blasts Mahaado's soul monster had used.  
  
She cursed, and nudged her horse to go faster.  
  
Slypher returned the blasts with one of his own. Shadow couldn't really see all too well, but it looked as though it just hit the ground, and nothing more. Then she saw Diaboundo come up through the ground, right beside Yami.  
  
Diaboundo tried to shoot a blast at Yami, but Slypher blocked it, and blasted Diaboundo right in the chest, making it fly backwards.  
  
Diaboundo regained itself, and threw two blasts down onto the rows of houses, destroying nearly all of them. Shadow could hear the screams of people as they were killed by Diaboundo's attacks.  
  
Shadow couldn't tell what Diaboundo was attacking next, but for some reason Slypher blocked the attacks. Diaboundo then commenced in throwing attack after attack at Slypher.  
  
People were screaming and running in every direction.  
  
Finally, she could see the two stop off in the distance. Bakura, on top of a short building, and Yami just below.  
  
They were talking, Shadow couldn't tell of what though. She saw Diaboundo ready one of his mighty attacks that had destroyed the mountainside at Kura Eruna. Slypher shot an attack at Diaboundo, and it returned it's own. The two attacks hit and exploded in mid-air.  
  
Slypher then grabbed onto Diaboundo's tail with one of its mouths, and began to drag it high into the sky. Somehow, Diaboundo slipped its tail out of Slyphers mouth, and the two monsters faced each other. Diaboundo seemed to disappear into the very sky itself. A blast came from behind Slypher, which hit full on, causing Slypher to fly forward.  
  
Shadow could see Yami lurch forward. The battle was taking its toll on him.  
  
She slowed her horse, as she drew nearer to the two men. She was about five blocks from them. She could see Seto ahead of her.  
  
She could see, what appeared to be, Yami removing the puzzle from around his neck, and holding it out for Bakura.  
  
"What is he doing?!" She whispered to herself in slight alarm.  
  
As he did this, Slypher cam flying down from the sky, mouth agape. It was going to eat Bakura. But, as it got closer, it slowed, then stopped. Shadow could suddenly see why.  
  
Diaboundo had come up from the ground, and had one hand so that it could either crush him, or destroy him with a quick blast.  
  
As its hand drew closer around Yami, Seto called forth a monster, which made quick work of Diaboundo's hand. It sliced it right off. Shadow hurried her horse, and she rode closer to Seto, as they came upon Yami and Bakura.  
  
As they did, Bakura's horse reared, and he rode away, Diaboundo following overhead. Shadow quickly called forth Seiyaryu, to help Slypher and Seto's monster.  
  
It turned out that a few soldiers had followed her. She yelled orders at them to make sure all the people who were in the city, got to the safety of the palace. They nodded, and rode away.  
  
Slypher flew after Bakura with a quick command from Yami. Seto's monster and Seiyaryu also followed. As they did, Diaboundo attacked from the cover of darkness, and obliterated Seiyaryu. Shadow lurched forward from the blow.  
  
"Shadow!" Yami shouted, looking over his shoulder, before quickly moving to see where Bakura had gone.  
  
Seto looked over at her. "Are you alright?" Shadow gave him a funny look, then quickly nodded.  
  
Yami began to ride after Bakura.  
  
"Pharaoh!"Seto shouted, then began to ride after him. Shadow quickly followed.  
  
They rode towards a high cliff, Bakura sat on his horse, atop it. Yami stopped as he came upon a gorge that was at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"You really think you can beat me, pharaoh?!" Bakura shouted down to him.  
  
"Bakura, you know perfectly well Diaboundo doesn't stand against a god card!"Yami shouted back. (A/N-I know their dialogue sucks, but I'm only getting the gist from an untranslated episode')  
  
Suddenly, another attack came from Diaboundo, under the cover of darkness. Yami quickly called a counter attack. As Slypher readied his attack, he suddenly stopped, and was destroyed by Diaboundo's attack. Yami yelled out in pain, and held his chest. "Yami!"Shaodw shouted, worried about her friend.  
  
Bakura simply laughed.  
  
"Ba-bakura. . ."Yami muttered, and frown set upon his face.  
  
Bakura smiled, and called upon Diaboundo. "Attack the pharaoh!" he shouted.  
  
Diaboundo obeyed immediately, sending a purple blast at Yami.  
  
Yami's horse reared as the blast came near. Yami had been at slowly climbing the edge of the cliff, to reach Bakura, so when the blast hit, the part of the wall he was on began to collapse.  
  
When the smoke cleared, it was revealed the Yami had managed to cling to the ledge of the cliff.  
  
Bakura stood over him, laughing. He bent down, and retrieved the millennium puzzle from Yami, then stood back up.  
  
"You see pharaoh, I win." Bakura said, then slammed his foot down, causing the small area Yami was holding onto, break off the wall, and he began to fall.  
  
"Yami!!" Shadow shouted, her horse rearing slightly.  
  
Bakura slowly walked away from the edge, disappearing from view.  
  
"We must go back to the palace, and tell them what happened. We need to find out what to do!" Seto said, turning his horse around, and riding away.  
  
Shadow slowly nodded, sadness welling up inside her, which quickly became anger. She reared her horse, turning it around, and rode after Seto.  
  
When they were back at the palace, Seto yelled at some soldiers, when they told him they couldn't find Yami.  
  
Shadow simply stood behind him, and a few of the other priests who were there, her hair in her face so they couldn't see it.  
  
Seto then walked away, and disappeared.  
  
Shadow, too, left the throne room.  
  
She wandered down the vast hallways of the palace to her chambers. Once there, she walked out onto the balcony and stared down upon the courtyards.  
  
She jumped as a blast of blue light came up from the ground near the middle of the courtyard. She raised an eyebrow. She shook her head, uninterested, and looked away, towards the mountains where she had lost Yami.  
  
Just then, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in..." she called, still gazing at the mountains.  
  
Shadi came into her room.  
  
"Shadahrien, we're going out to search for the pharaoh..."  
  
"I'm coming." She said, tearing her gaze away from the mountains, and following Shadi outside.  
  
Once there, Shadi headed for the stables, and Aishisu intercepted Shadow.  
  
"Shadahrien, may I suggest a faster way to search for the pharaoh?"  
  
Shadow quickly nodded.  
  
"Good...why not send out Seiyaryu, it can cover more ground quickly, and it can fly."  
  
Shadow nodded. "That's a great idea Aishisu, thank you." Shadow then stepped down onto the stairway, and called upon Seiyaryu.  
  
Seiyaryu flew down from the sky, and landed elegantly in front of Shadow.  
  
"Seiyaryu, you must go search for the pharaoh. Look in every possible place you can." Seiyaryu roared in response, and flew off.  
  
Aishisu walked over to Shadow.  
  
"You can use the power of the millennium tauk to see what your monster sees, you know."  
  
Shadow looked over at Aishisu. "Really?"  
  
Aishisu nodded. "It's easy, really..."  
  
Seiyaryu  
  
Seiyaryu flew overtop of Shadi and the small group of soldiers he had with him.  
  
Shadi looked up, amazed to see Seiyaryu now, after what had happened with the battle with Bakura.  
  
Seiyaryu flew down, into a canyon, searching. It then flew over a river, finally spotting Yami. Along with him, was Mana.  
  
Following behind Seiyaryu on horseback was Shadi and his group of soldiers.  
  
Seiyaryu roared as Shadi quickly exchanged words with Yami. Yami then got onto a horse, Mana sitting behind him. The group then rode off. Seiyaryu flew back to the castle.  
  
Unfortunately, the group wasn't riding the same way as Seiyaryu; they were riding towards Kuru Eruna.  
  
Shadow nearly freaked out when she realized this. Seiyaryu landed once more in front of her. Shadow quickly dismissed it, making it disappear.  
  
She then bolted down the stairs, towards the stables.  
  
Kuru Eruna was a long ride, and she didn't have much time.  
  
She burst into the stables, quickly looked around, and grabbed the fastest horse she could. She then mounted, and rode out of the stables, out of the courtyards, out of the city, and towards Kuru Eruna.  
  
She cursed under her breath as she rode. Her stomach lurched with nearly every stride of the horse. She placed one hand over the bandaging that were tightly bound over her still healing wound. She cursed once more, then urged her horse to go faster.  
  
When she finally reached Kuru Eruna, she got off her horse, and quickly ran to the side of one building, giving up her lunch to the sand.  
  
She cough several times, blood beginning to come up. She gasped for air, then wiped away the blood and bile.  
  
She sighed, and stumbled backwards, back into the main street of the demolished city.  
  
She looked around, and saw Mana kneeling down beside a huge hole in the ground. Shadi and about 3 soldiers stood nearby.  
  
She ran over to them, ignoring the sharp protests from her stomach.  
  
"Where is he? Is he alright?!" She demanded, getting right in Shadi's face.  
  
Shadi nodded, and pointed down into the hole Mana was kneeling by.  
  
Shadow moved around the soldiers, and kneeled down beside Mana. By this time, her stomach had had too much excitement. She held back the feeling to give up the contents of her stomach to the sand once more, and settled for another quick coughing fit. Blood, once more, began to come up. She ignored it this time, and peered down into the hole.  
  
She could see Bakura standing overtop what appeared to be a sarcophagus, and Yami standing across the chamber from him.  
  
Diaboundo was not there, but Shadow had the feeling it was just hiding itself in the darkness. It turned out that Mana had somehow called upon her soul monster, and it was holding Mahaado in the air by one arm.  
  
Shadow looked down upon the whole mess. Mahaado was no longer living, but his Baa and Kaa combined, Mana was only a child, and helping in a battle, Shadi, a high priest, could do nothing, her soldiers were useless, she was sick, and could barely help, the pharaoh was injured, and Bakura stood, looking like he was triumphant already.  
  
She frowned, and cursed to herself.  
  
Just then, she heard hoof beats, and she turned, to see the rest of the priests riding up, towards the small group.  
  
She turned back to the hole, to see Mana climbing down a pillar that was directly beside the hole. As She neared the middle of the pillar, Shadow followed suit, carefully climbing down, into the chamber.  
  
"Mana! Shadow!" Yami said, as the two girls jumped from the pillar onto the floor of the chamber beside him.  
  
"Pharaoh!" Mana said happily.  
  
Shadow half heartedly smiled at Yami, who smiled back.  
  
"Mana!" Mahaado said.  
  
"Yes!" she replied, motioning for her monster to attack.  
  
As the two monsters attacked, the spirits of Kuru Eruna formed together as a shield for Diaboundo.  
  
Bakura laughed. "With the spirits of Kuru Eruna on my side to protect Diaboundo, Diaboundo is indestructible!"  
  
As the smoke cleared, the spirits separated, forming two more Diaboundo's.  
  
"Diaboundo . . ."  
  
"Multiplied . . ."  
  
"How is that possible?!"  
  
Bakura smiled, and explained. "Diaboundo has the ability to use the spirits to create copies of itself!"  
  
As he finished, the monsters moved in for an attacked, and Mana and Mahaado retaliated by attacking them with spheres of energy. The two copies were easily destroyed.  
  
Diaboundo fired an attack back, hitting Mahaado full force, and slamming him back against a wall.  
  
Yami went down on one knee, holding his stomach, for he was supporting Mahaado's manifestation with his own baa (A/N-I think it's the baa, I can't quite remember . . .).  
  
"Yami!" Mana said, kneeling down beside him.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shadow asked, crouching slightly.  
  
Yami didn't have time to answer, for Bakura called Diaboundo to attack again.  
  
Mana quickly used a spell she had learned from Mahaado, called Magical hats. The three were covered by a giant hat, which split. Diaboundo's attack missed them.  
  
Bakura growl slightly. "Diaboundo, multiple attack!"  
  
Diaboundo shot balls of energy at each of the hats, hitting the one with the group inside it last, flinging them back.  
  
"Finally! I win!"Bakura said, as Diaboundo moved to swipe at them with one of it's monstrous clawed hands.  
  
Just then, a blade flew from behind them, and hit Diaboundo's arm. Bakura grabbed his own arm in pain as the high priests rushed into the cavernous chamber.  
  
"All you alright?" Shimon asked Yami.  
  
"Yes . . ."Yami replied.  
  
"Mahaado . . ." Aishisu said, as she saw what had become of her friend.  
  
"Aishisu" He replied.  
  
"Where are Shadi and Akunadin?" Shadow asked Karimu.  
  
He shook his head and shrugged.  
  
Shadow frowned. All the high priests should have been here. It was their sworn bound duty to protect the pharaoh.  
  
"Aishisu," Karimu said, "the pharaoh is weak, and hurt."  
  
Aishisu nodded and summoned the mystical elf, which healed Yami.  
  
Bakura snarled to himself, and Yami stood to face him. As did the rest of the priests, Mana, and Shadow.  
  
Karimu summoned curse of Dragon, as Bakura called for Diaboundo to attack.  
  
Diaboundo fired at Curse of Dragon, which dodged, as did Mahaado, and Mana's soul monster.  
  
Seto then called for his monster to attack, and as it did, the rest followed. Unfortunately, the spirits protected Diaboundo once again. Bakura chuckled to himself.  
  
"How many times must I tell you all, as long as the spirits of Kuru Eruna are around, Diaboundo is protected from all attacks." He said, smiling.  
  
Shadow frowned deeply. How could the townspeople do this? How could their spirits protect one so evil, as Bakura? She shook her head slightly, and glared up at the smiling Bakura. Her stomach gave a sudden lurch, and she gagged slightly, a bit of blood coming up. The priests, and even Yami, were too preoccupied with Bakura to notice.  
  
"It's hopeless for you all! Diaboundo, attack the mystic elf!" and with that, Diaboundo destroyed Aishisu's monster.  
  
Aishisu gasped, and put a hand over her heart.  
  
Yami ran over to her, and kneeled down. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I think so." she replied.  
  
Bakura simply laughed.  
  
Seto called his monster to attack the wall of spirits that surrounded Diaboundo, but it was repelled, and sent backwards.  
  
Diaboundo fired balls of energy at the remaining monsters, making the priests, Yami, and Mana fall onto their knees from pain.  
  
Seto stood, "You will not win, Bakura!"  
  
"Seto!" Karimu said, "With the power of the millennium scales, I can fuse our monsters together, to create a stronger one."  
  
Seto looked at him for a moment, then nodded.  
  
Karimu then called upon the power of the millennium scale, and fused his curse of dragon with Seto's monster, creating a new, stronger monster. The monster then attacked Diaboundo. This time, instead of using the spirits to protect him, Bakura called for Diaboundo to return the attack with one of it's own. The two attacks met, and were equal in strength.  
  
Bakura frowned, then quickly went back to smiling as he called for Diaboundo to add another of it's attacks to the one it was already using. The attack slowly moved through the other, and went to hit Karimu and Seto's monster.  
  
Seto quickly called for their monster to block the attack with its sword, but the sword quickly became heated from Diaboundo's attack.  
  
Seto's arm began to heat up, as his monsters did, so he asked Karimu to evoke the power of the scales once more.  
  
And Karimu did. He used the power of the scales to redirect the attack back at Diaboundo, at the wall of spirits. The attack hit the spirits full on.  
  
Seto's arm practically began to sizzle with heat.  
  
Shadow felt like throwing up from the smell, but decided against it, for the sake that her stomach wouldn't be able to take it. Speaking of which, as soon as she thought of this, her stomach gave another lurch, and she coughed up some blood. She gasped for air, and looked up at Bakura wearily.  
  
As she did this, he summoned another monster, which appeared behind the line of monsters, and attacked Karimu.  
  
Karimu dropped the scales, and fell to his knees.  
  
"Karimu!" Yami said, moving forward slightly.  
  
Karimu watched as a spirit came close to him, swooped down, and snatched up his scales.  
  
It then flew back over to Bakura, and dropped them in his hand.  
  
"Ah, well, now that I have these, your monster splits back into two separate monsters."  
  
As Bakura said this, they did just that. The two monsters split back into the original two.  
  
After this, Diaboundo attacked once more, then again, throwing then all backwards.  
  
Aishisu got up, and ran over to Karimu, who was laying on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
Shadow grunted slightly, as she got up, she held her stomach, and coughed up even more blood. She could feel her temperature rising, and she groaned, but bore with the pain.  
  
Yami slowly stood up near her and watched as Bakura fused Diaboundo with the monster that had attacked Karimu.  
  
Diaboundo was now stronger, and, in Shadows opinion, uglier.  
  
"Fear the new powers of Diaboundo!" Bakura said with a laugh.  
  
"Bakura. . ."Yami said, stepping forward, "I will not let you win." He continued to walk forward, past the priests.  
  
"Pharaoh!" A few of then said as he passed.  
  
"Yami . . ." Shadow muttered to herself, as she knelt down slowly from the pain of her stomach.  
  
"You really are foolish, aren't you pharaoh?" Bakura said, his smile still plastered to his face.  
  
"I will not allow you to beat us down, and win." Yami said, his head bent so he couldn't see Diaboundo, or Bakura.  
  
"Pharaoh, what are you doing?" Shimon asked.  
  
"I'm standing up for what is right. I am standing up for the people of my kingdom. I will not let Bakura win. As long as I live, I will not let him win." He said, staring up at Diaboundo.  
  
"Ha, what a stupid sentiment. I will win, pharaoh, weather you like it or not! And since, as long as you're alive, 'you won't let me win', you shall die!" Bakura said, holding up the scales as the spirits formed a skull, then came out in a stream towards Yami.  
  
The stream of spirits hit him square in the stomach, entering him there as they did.  
  
Shadow eyes widened as she watched. "No. . ." she muttered to herself.  
  
All of the priests and Mana yelled at him as the spirits continued their onslaught.  
  
"Looks like I win, eh Pharaoh?!" Bakura said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
When they finally stopped, Yami held his arms over his stomach, and gasped for air, his eyes wide.  
  
Just then, a golden light surrounded him, and rose above him, in the form of his father.  
  
Shadow gasped slightly, her eyes widening.  
  
Bakura's expression changed dramatically into surprise.  
  
Akunamukanon stood over Yami, and absorbed the remaining spirits that were still in the form of the skull, removing Diaboundo's protection, and some of its power.  
  
"Diaboundo!" Bakura said in panic.  
  
Akunamukanon turned, and looked at the small group.  
  
"Father . . ."Yami said quietly, looking up at Akunamukanon.  
  
Akunamukanon then turned back to Bakura, and began to disappear.  
  
"FATHER!" Yami shouted as he vanished. "Father . . ."He muttered.  
  
"Mahaado! Attack Diaboundo!" Yami said after a moment.  
  
Mahaado flew forward, and stabbed his staff into Diaboundo's chest. He then used his dark magic attack, causing Diaboundo to swell then explode.  
  
Bakura screamed in agony.  
  
Shadow smiled to herself, then doubled over, coughing up more blood. She gasped for air when the she stopped. No one had heard her, due to the noise coming from Bakura. No one had seen her, because they were all standing in front of her. She smiled again, still gasping for air slightly. Bakura's monster was destroyed, and soon he would be too.  
  
"I told you you would never win!" Yami said, giving Bakura his serious look.  
  
Bakura began choking, as the group watched.  
  
"You can't win!" he chocked, "I will have my revenge!" and with those words spoken, he lurched forward, and fell down the few steps that lead up to where he had been standing.  
  
Slowly he crawled back up to the small plateau, mumbling to himself.  
  
Shadow watched him. Her heart gave a squeeze. It was hard to believe he had once been a dear friend of hers. She shook her head, and frowned as she watched. He got what he deserved . . .didn't he? After all, he had attacked the pharaoh, and killed many. Did he not deserve this death?  
  
He continued up to the sarcophagus, and began to place the three items he had in his possession into the slots on it.  
  
"Bakura, give up now, you've lost. There's no way you can get all the items." Yami said, still watching the half dead tomb-robber.  
  
Just then, a laugh came from behind them.  
  
"That's where you'd be mistaken."  
  
The group turned to see Akunadin standing in the doorway that led to and from the chamber. In his hand he held the millennium key.  
  
"That's where you'd be greatly mistaken. All of the items are right here, in this room." He chuckled.  
  
"What are you doing Akunadin?!" Seto asked.  
  
Akunadin didn't reply, but chuckled to himself, as he walked past the group.  
  
Shadow gasped slightly, as she felt another pain from her stomach. She stumbled backwards, then turned to look at Bakura, who was standing near the sarcophagus, looking at them all, laughing.  
  
Bakura turned, and stared right at Shadow. He smiled, as she noticed a dagger in his hand. It glimmered slightly in the small amount of sunlight that can into the chamber.  
  
Her eyes widened, as he raised his arm, and threw it.  
  
She didn't have the speed, or strength to dodge the dagger this time. She was too sick, and shocked to do anything.  
  
The dagger pierced right through the bandages around her stomach, into her wound, and through it.  
  
She gasped, the air getting caught in her throat. She fell back, as blood poured from the open wound. She lay now, on the ground, and bleeding.  
  
She could not believe a low life tomb-robber, such as Bakura, had finished her off. She grabbed the handle of the dagger, and pulled it out, causing more blood to flow. She cursed quietly to herself, and looked up to find Yami.  
  
Her vision was beginning to blur now, and the voices around her were becoming faint, and distant.  
  
She squinted, to see where Yami was. She finally spotted him, he didn't move, nor turn when she called out his name. He stood, stock still, watching Akunadin. As did the rest of the priests.  
  
She moaned, as her blood left her body, and she slowly sunk into darkness. Her last thought, before she lost all consciousness was 'Yami, you bastard . . .'

The darkness consumed her. She looked in every direction. Nothing but the dark abyss surrounded her.So, how did you like it? It was extra long, so I hope it kept you busy!  
  
Well, I told Sphincter that I'd tell you where I got my info, and if there would be a sequel. Okay, well, first off, a good YGO site is w ww.janime. net (Remove the spaces) I got most of my info there. I would give you the site that I got the Jap. Eps of YGO, but it's nearly already at the end, so it wouldn't exactly be worth your time.  
  
Alright, now, for sequels, there will be a story called Carissa, which is Shadow's hikari, her story. Also, I'm thinking of writing an alternate Shadow's Story. It'll most likely be darker than this fic, but I'm not too sure.  
  
Alrighty, well that's that! Sayonara! 


End file.
